prettylittleliarsfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Ezra Fitz
Ezra Fitz, eigenlich Fitzgerald, ist einer der Hauptcharaktere von Pretty Little Liars. Er ist der Sohn von Dianne Fitzgerald und der Bruder von Wesley Fitzgerald. Er war Lehrer an der Rosewood High School und hat eine Beziehung mit Aria. Früheres Leben: Ezra lebte mit seinen Eltern und seinem Bruder in einer Familie, die - laut Wesley - "so vorhersehbar wie das Wetter" war, bis Ezra nach der Scheidung seiner Eltern auszog und sein altes Leben weitgehend hinter sich ließ. Er hatte eine Freundin, die Maggie hieß. Als sie mit Achtzehn - angeblich - ein Kind von ihm erwartete, bezahlte Ezras Mutter Maggie dafür, weg zu ziehen, zu schweigen und nie wieder Kontakt zu Ezra aufzunehmen. Im College kam Ezra mit Jackie Molina zusammen. Er machte ihr einen Heiratsantrag, den sie annahm. Die Verlobung wurde gelöst, weil Jackie fand, noch nicht bereit für eine Ehe zu sein. Staffel Eins thumb|leftEzra erscheint das erste Mal in Wie alles begann, als er in einer Bar auf Aria trifft. Die beiden fangen an, miteinander zu reden, übers College, reisen, schreiben und Musik; sie verstehen sich auf Anhieb. Als Ezra erwähnt, dass er zurück nach Rosewood gekommen ist, um zu unterrichten, lässt Aria ihn denken, dass sie ein wenig älter ist. Sie verschwinden auf der Toilette und knutschen. thumb|leftZwei Tage später muss Aria schockiert feststellen, dass Ezra ihr neuer Englischlehrer ist. Ezra: ,,Holy crap".Als sie eine Chance haben, privat zu reden, sagt er zu Aria, dass er fühlte, dass sie nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihm gewesen ist. Er erzählt ihr, obwohl sie erstaunt ist, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen geschehen kann und wird. Sie sehen sich an Alison's Beerdigung wieder und obwohl Aria bereit scheint, sich zu verabschieden, tut er es nicht, er küsst sie in der Kirche. thumb|leftAria fragt Mr. Fitz, ob er die Erlaubnis unterzeichnet, sie in eine andere Klasse zu übertragen. Er versucht sie zu überreden, zu bleiben und sagt, dass er seine Gefühle für sie unter Kontrolle hat. Das Problem ist, dass sie sich nicht unter Kontrolle hat. Er unterschreibt den Zettel für sie. Wenn der Antrag verweigert wird, war das die einzige, sehnsüchtige und realisierende Chance, die sie hatten, um zusammen zu sein. thumb|leftAria und ihre Mutter sind vor dem Kino und wollen sich den Film "It Happened One Night" ansehen, als sie Ezra dort antrifft. Ella lädt Mr. Fitz ein, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Er setzt sich für die Dauer des Films neben Aria. Später sieht Ezra Aria, die im Regen auf dem Heimweg ist. Er öffnet die Beifahrertür und Aria setzt sich hinein. Er fährt zu einer einsamen Straße und sie küssen sich wieder. thumb|leftAria besucht ihn nach der Schule, um mögliche Pläne für das Wochenende zu besprechen. Er ermutigt sie, dass sie mit ihren Freunden etwas unternehmen sollte. Sie haben einen Moment, in dem sie sich berühren und sich einander in die Augen schauen, bis sie von einem anderen Lehrer, Mrs. Welch, unterbrochen werden. Nervös gibt Aria vor, dass sie nur da war, um über eine Hausaufgabe zu sprechen und sie verlässt das Klassenzimmer. Nach einer peinlichen Auseinandersetzung mit Meredith (der Geliebten ihres Vater, die Studentin auf seinem Collage war), bei der Galerie ihrer Mutter, geht Aria zu Ezra's Wohnung. Er gibt ihr eine dringend nötige Umarmung. thumb|left|277x277pxEzra unternimmt eine Radtour durch die Stadt, als er von Aria, Emily, Spencer und Hanna entdeckt wird. Sie bezeichnen ihn als sexy, was Aria sehr unangenehm ist. In der Schule lädt er Aria zum Abendessen in seine Wohnung ein. Während des Abendessens besprechen sie die Eheprobleme ihrer Eltern. Es kommt jedoch zu einem Streit und Aria flüchtet aus der Wohnung und geht rasend vor Wut nach Hause. Ezra beschließt, Aria ihren eigenen Weg gehen zu lassen, und fährt einen Weile nach New York. Als Aria ihn am Nachmittag besuchen will, weil sie ihn nicht in der Schule gesehen hat, macht er aber nicht auf. Aria wird misstrauisch und nimmt den Schlüssel unter der Matte vor der Wohnungstür. Als sie drinnen ist, hört sie einen Anruf von einem New Yorker College mit, der anscheinend an Ezra gerichtet war, denn er hat sich auf eine neue Stelle beworben. Aria ist wütend und gleichzeitig traurig. Hanna versucht sie wieder aufzubauen und lädt sie zu einem Doppeldate mit Sean und Noel ein. Sie nimmt die Einladung nach ein paar Zögerungen an und geht mit ihnen aus. Als Ezra noch immer nicht zurück ist, kommen sich Noel und Aria näher. Als ein Unwetter in Rosewood ausbricht und alle Schüler sich in der Schule befinden um einen Test zu schreiben, wollen Noel und Aria sich küssen; in diesem Moment kommt Ezra durch die Tür und sieht den Beinahe-Kuss, was ihn auch gleich sagen lässt: ,,Ihr dürft nicht hier sein". Noel will sofort mit Aria den Raum verlassen, doch Aria bleibt unter dem Vorwand, dass sie noch über eine Hausübung reden müsste, im Raum. Ezra sieht sie nur an und ist kurz davor durchzudrehen. Aber Aria sagt nur: "Du meldest dich nicht und erwartest etwas anderes?" Worauf er erwidert: "Es ist dein Leben und ich will mich nicht dazwischen stellen." Aria antwortet darauf: "Dann tu es auch nicht!" Aria hat nun eine Beziehung mit Noel, die aber schnell wieder zu Ende ist, denn am Schulball kommt es zu einem Streit, den Aria vermeiden wollte. Als Mona ihre Geburtstagsfeier hat, hat Aria noch eine On-Off-Beziehung mit Noel, das hindert sie aber nicht daran, als Ezra ihr eine Nachricht schrieb, sich mit ihm zu treffen. Im Auto von Ezra im dunklen Wald kommt es erneut zu einem Kuss zwischen den beiden. Aber Hanna hat es gesehen und stellt Aria zur Rede, die es nicht mal abstreitet. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt treffen sich Ezra und Aria heimlich in seiner Wohung. Aria hat aber Angst, dass Ezra sich vielleicht doch in eine Frau in seinem Alter verlieben könnte. Doch Ezra macht ihr klar, dass er schon längst sie liebt. Das macht Aria Mut. Die Beziehung von ihm mit Aria ist in der ersten Staffel eine heimliche On-Off-Beziehung. Aria ist eine sehr kurze Zeit mit Noel Kahn zusammen. Sie trennen sich nach sehr kurzer Zeit. Als Aria sich auf der Party von Mona sich zu Ezras Auto schleicht, kommen sich die beiden wieder näher. Noel Kahn ist Aria gefolgt und hat gesehen, wie sie sich geküsst haben. Er schreibt auf die Heckscheibe von Ezras Auto "I See You" ("Ich sehe euch"). Noel versucht, Ezra damit zu erpressen. Er soll seine Noten verbessern. Er wollte es dem Direktor sagen, allerdings wurde er dann suspendiert, da er Lösungsmaterial von wichtigen Arbeiten hatte. In der 2. Staffel wechselt Ezra auf die Hollis. Sie sind total glücklich, denn jetzt können sie ihre Beziehung veröffentlichen, ohne große Schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Allerdings sind Arias Eltern nicht sehr froh über die Beziehung. Mike schlägt Ezra ins Gesicht und Arias Eltern verbieten Aria, sich mit Ezra zu treffen. Als Holden dann aus Europa wieder kommt, benutzen sie sich gegenseitig als Alibi. Aber als Aria dann erfährt, wozu sie Holdens Alibi ist, hört sie damit auf. Am Ende der 3. Staffel kommt es zu einem Streit zwischen Ezra und Aria, sodass sie sich trennen. Aria war dann mit ihrem Karatelehrer zusammen. Aber sie ruft auch Ezra wieder in ihr Leben rein. Als sie sich dann entscheiden musste, war Ezra sehr froh, sie hat sich nämlich für ihn entschieden. Aber das hält allerdings nicht sehr lange, denn Aria hat von seinem größten Geheimnis erfahren. Ezra hat sie und ihre Freundinnen die ganze Zeit ausspioniert und Aria benutzt, um ein Buch zuschreiben. Er gehört zwar nicht zu Team "-A", aber Aria kann ihm nie wieder vertrauen. Als Ezra dann in New York angeschossen wurde und ihr das Leben gerettet hat, hat Aria dann wieder Gefühle für ihn. Nachdem er dann wieder verheilt war, schlafen die beiden zweimal hintereinander miteinander. Aber Aria sagte, sie wolle trotzdem keine Beziehung. In der 5. Staffel sind sie trotzdem wieder zusammen aber am Ende machen sie wieder Schluss,da es besser für sie sei als Single neu am College zu starten. Dann kommt Aria mit Andrew zusammen, macht aber auch wieder schluss, weil er mit -A unter einer Decke stecken könnte. Aussehen Zu Beginn der Ersten Staffel hat er kurze, braune Locken, die ihm ziemlich unsortiert vom Kopf abstehen. Im Laufe der ersten Staffel lässt er sie zu einem akkuraten Seitenscheitel schneiden (für Aria), und wirkt so ordentlicher und erwachsener. Er hat blau-graue Augen und jung-aussehendes Gesicht. Er ist groß gewachsen und dünn. Sein Stil ist erwachsen: Meist Hemd, Anzug, Krawatte. Aber auch lässiger, trotzdessen wirkt er immer erwachsen und autoritär. Er hat einen gut trainierten Körper. Persönlichkeit Ezra ist sehr klug, überaus freundlich und durchdenkt alles gründlich bevor er handelt. Sein Verhalten ist immer sehr erwachsen, er reagiert stets gefasst und sorgt sich sehr um die Menschen, die ihm nahe stehen. Trotzdem ist Ezra auch sehr direkt, sagt offen seine Meinung, die er aber immer möglichst nett ausdrückt. Außerdem neigt er zum Sarkasmus und ist witzig. Der perfekte Gentleman. Doch später lernt man eine andere Seite an ihm kennen, und zwar die des guten Lügners und Geheimniskrämers. Und es gibt nur wenige, die gegen seinen Charme immun sind. Bücher Beziehungen Aria Montgomery und Ezra Fitz: Die Beziehung beginnt in der Pilotfolge, als die beiden sich in einer Bar kennenlernen. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Ezra ihr Lehrer an der Rosewood-High ist und Ezra sagt, dass es nicht richtig ist und beendet die Beziehung. Auf der "Beerdigung" von Alison küsst Ezra sie allerdings trotzdem.Free Fall Die Beziehung wird heimgesucht von vielen Problemen, wie die eifer-und rachsüchtige Ex-Verlobte Jackie Molina oder die Tatsache, dass Ezra seine ehemalige Mitschülerin, Maggie geschwängert hat. Maggie Cutler gibt zwar später zu, dass Mrs. Fitzgerald sie zur Abtreibung gezwungen hat, hat aber vorgegeben, dass Malcom sein Sohn sei. Aber nicht nur Ezras Ex-Freunde und Liebesinteressen sorgen dafür, dass es in der Beziehung zwischen dem ungleichen Paar mehr Teifen als Höhen gibt, sondern auch Arias. Denn in einer Beziehungspause fängt sie etwas mit Noel Kahn an, auf den sie schon vor Alisons Verschwinden gestanden hatte. Noel erfährt von Ezra und Aria und erpresst Ezra damit, um bessere Noten zu bekommen. Auch A steht zwischen den beiden, als Aria ihr Handy bei ihm vergisst und A ihr eine Nachricht schickt,liest Ezra sie und bekommt Panik,dass die noch geheime Beziehung auffliegen könnte. Ezra denkt Aria hätte den Liars etwas erzählt und sagt, "Wenn es A weiß, wissen B und C und jeder andere auch bescheid."Aria gab ihm zu verstehen,dass sie es ihren Freundinnen nicht verraten hat,Ezra glaubte iht zuerst nichz. Aria findet heraus, dass Ezra sie und ihre Freundinnen nur benutzt hat, um sein Buch über Alison und deren Verschwinden zu schreiben und dass er stark belastendes Material über sie gesammelt und sie ausspioniert hat. Die Beziehung endet. Nachdem Aria von Ezras doppeltem Spiel erfahren hat, schläft sie - nach Ausheilung seiner Schussverletzung - danach noch zweimal mit ihm. Als sie von der Veröffentlichung ihres gemeinsam geschriebenen Buches erfahren,schlafen sie miteinander. (Staffel 6 - 2) Alison DiLaurentis und Ezra Fitz: Im Sommer, als Alison verschwand, hatten die beiden eine romantische Beziehung. Ezra glaubte, Alison sei Achtzehn. Er fand heraus,dass Alison,wie so oft schon,gelogen hat und beendete die Beziehung. Ihr zu Ehren schrieb er das Buch über die Liars und Rosewood. Dadurch wollte er das Verschwinden bzw. den Mord an Alison DiLaurentis aufklären. Zitat: "Das Erste, das Alison mir je erzählte, war eine Lüge..." Nicole Gordon und Ezra Fitz: Nicole und Ezra kommen während der unerzählten fünf Jahre innerhalb der sechsten Stafel zusammen. Sie lernen sich kennen, als Nicole Emily dazu bewegen möchte, sich wieder bei Habitat for Humanity zu bewerben. Stattdessen bewirbt sich Ezra dort und ihre Beziehung vertieft sich. Nicole wird entführt und tot aufgefunden. Ezra verarbeitet in der zweiten Hälfte der sechsten Staffel mit Alkohol und Depression ihren Verlust. Das Buch mit Aria zu schreiben, hilft ihm schließlich, damit fertig zu werden. Freunde: Byron und Ella Montgomery: Zuerst sind Ella und Ezra gute Freunde. Das bemerkt auch Byron und ist zunächst skeptisch. Als sie erstmals von der Beziehung Ezras zu Aria Montgomery erfahren, ist ihre Freundschaft beendet. Sie kommen nur schwer mit diesem Verhältnis klar.Nach einer Gewissen Zeit kommt Ella auf die Beiden zu und spricht mit ihnen. Auch Bryon hat sich mitlerweile damit abgefunden,dass seien Tochter und Ezra eine Beziehung führen. Hardy: Hardy ist ein College-Freund von Ezra. Sie teilten sich gemeinsam ein Zimmer. Er ist der Erste auf Seiten Ezras, der ihre Beziehung enthüllt. Er warnt Ezra vor Gefängnis und Jobverlust,das regt Ezra zum Nachdenken an. Mrs. Walsh: Genau wie mit Ella, freundet sich Ezra auch mit ihr über die Arbeit an der Rosewood High an. Die beiden unternehmen oft etwas zusammen - wie in Theaterstücke gehen. Über ein Ende oder die Aufrechterhaltung dieser Freundschaft ist nichts Näheres bekannt. Feinde: # Noel Khan: Noel sieht Aria und Ezra, während sie sich heimlich küssen. Er schreibt die Worte "Ich sehe euch" an die Autoheckscheibe,daraufhin denken die Liars er sei "A". Zwar verspricht er Aria, die Situation zu vergessen, doch aus Eifersucht und Habgier will er Ezra wegen seiner Noten erpressen. Gerade, als er Ezras und Arias Verhältnis preisgeben will, wird er wegen Betrugs suspendiert. Er kommt später zurück, jedoch glaubt ihm der Direktor nichts mehr. 2. Jake: Zwischen ihm und Ezra muss Aria sich in Staffel 4 entscheiden. Als Arias sich für Ezra entscheidet, warnt Jake sie vor ihm. Er berichtet von einem aggressiven Ausbruch auf offener Straße. Am gleichen Tag, an dem Aria es auch Ezra erzählt, wird Jakes Boxsack mit scharfen Klingen präperiert, sodass er sich velretzt. Es ist nicht bewisen, dass Ezra das getan hat, aber wahrscheinlich. 2. Ex-Verlobte: Jackie Molina Jackie und Ezra lernten sich im College kennen und verlobten sich. Da Jackie die Verlobung löste,weil sie noch nicht bereit für eine Ehe war, trennten sich die Wege der Beiden. Später erscheint Jackie als Lehrerin an der Hollis und will Ezra zurück. Sie steht Aria und Ezras Beziehung im Wege - bis Ezra von Jackies Gesprächen mit Aria erfährt und ihr sagt, dass er sie nie wieder sehen möchte. 3. Ex-Freundin: Maggie Maggie ist Ezras frühere Jugendliebe. Als sie achtzehn Jahre alt war, wurde sie schwanger. Da man annahm, das Kind sei von Ezra, bezahlte Ezras Mutter ihr viel Geld dafür, Ezra zu verlassen und nie mehr mit ihm zu sprechen. Als Aria von Maggie und Ezras vermeintlichem Sohn erfährt, macht sie Maggie in Dallawere ausfindig. Bald taucht Maggie in Rosewood auf und Malcolm lernt Ezra kennen. Als Maggie aus dem Haus von Ezras Mutter geworfen wird, da sie die Vereinbarung gebrochen hat, ziehen sie nach Rosewood. Dann aber erhält Maggie ein Jobangebot und will Malcolm mitnehmen. Ezra will klagen, macht einen Vaterschaftstest und es stellt sich heraus, dass Malcolm doch nicht sein Sohn ist. Maggie und Malcolm verschwinden aus Ezras Leben und aus der Serie. Familie: # Mutter: Mrs. Fitzgerald ist eine intrigante Person ohne Herz. Sowohl als sie versucht, Aria zu bestechen, als auch zum Zeitpunkt der Offenlegung der Existenz von Malcolm geraten die beiden aneinander. Ihr Verhältnis ist schlecht. # Bruder: Wesley Fitzgerald ist Ezras jüngerer Bruder. Er ist neidisch auf Ezra und eifert ihm nach. Die Beiden haben ein mittelmäßiges Verhältnis. Beziehung zu den Liars: Sowohl mit Alison, als auch mit Aria hat/hatte Ezra eine romantische Beziehung. Hanna, Spencer und Emily haben ihn stets als Arias Freund akzeptiert. Sein Verhältnis zu den Liars ist gut, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er sie überwacht hat. Ezra gab Emil in Englisch Nachhilfe, während Hanna einen Job als Babysitterin bei ihm annahm. Emily und Spencer bekamen beide Hilfe von Ezra bei ihren College-Bewerbungen. Mona: Ezra streicht auf Bitten Monas alle Stellen aus seinem Buch, die Mona belasten könnten. Im Gegenzug hilft sie ihm in der vierten Staffel. Auftritte Staffel Eins *Wie alles begann *Die Sache mit Jenna *Wer die Nachtigall stört *Wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen *Wahrheit tut weh! *Ballgeflüster *Vergesst mich nicht *Große Erwartungen *Beste Freundinnen *Kurze Zeit später *Salz in die Wunde *Freund oder Feind? *Damenwahl *Belüge deinen Nächsten *Der schöne Schein *Französisch für fortgeschrittene *Die böse Saat *Es wird kälter *Monster wohin man sieht *Wem die Stunde schlägt Staffel Zwei *Der Tod ist erst der Anfang *Trennung auf Zeit *Nichts als Ärger *Trügerische Hoffnung *Spannungen *Tiefschläge *Im Bilde *Hautnah *Nur über eine Leiche *Das erste Geheimnis *Viel Lärm um nichts *Ein Stückchen A *Unter der Oberfläche *Schweigepflicht *Küss mich bevor Du lügst *STRG: A *Freunde und Helfer *Neue Perspektiven *Puppenspiele *DemAskiert Staffel Drei *Es geschah in dieser Nacht *Blutrot ist das neue Schwarz *Sehenden Auges *Vergiftete Beziehungen *Was vom Tage übrig blieb *Geraubte Küsse *Wahrheit oder Pflicht *Schattenseite *Weiblich, ledig, ängstlich, sucht... *Kleine Morde unter Freunden *Das Fremde im Zug *Gute Besserung *Vom Regen in die Traufe *Heiße Luft *Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn *Kann der Kreis durchbrochen werden? *Die Fäden in der Hand *Ein falsches Spiel Staffel Vier *A steht für A-U-F-E-R-S-T-A-N-D-E-N *Spuren im Sand *Die Waffen einer Frau *Mit dem Rücken zur Wand *Handbuch für schuldige Mädchen *Stille Gewässer *Das Bekannte hat viele Gesichter *Einsames Cowgirl *Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst *Schöne neue Welt *Grabmal einer Unbekannten *Zwischen den Zeilen *Gefährlich Nah *Hüte deine Zunge *Beobachtungen *Schattenspiele *Free Fall *Kontrollverlust *Rückendeckung *A steht für Antwort Trivia *Er fährt einen silbernen Toyota Camry. *Sein tatsächlicher Name ist Ezra Fitzgerald, doch er änderte diesen um "seine Vergangenheit abzuschütteln". *Wesley ist Ezra´s jüngerer Bruder *Ezra und Wesley sind beide nicht sehr stolz auf ihre Familie. *In "Das erste Geheimnis", ist Ezra ein Student am Hollis College und Aria läuft, während sie ihren Vater sucht, versehentlich gegen ihn. Somit begegneten die beiden sich bereits vor "Wie alles begann", ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Staffel Eins Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Drei Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Vier Charakter Kategorie:Rosewood High School Personal Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Charakter Kategorie:Staffel Sechs Charakter Kategorie:Bewohner von Rosewood